Sarah vs the Visitor
by sgafan360
Summary: A Visitor comes to see Sarah and changes her life forever. Short little one-shot


Don't own Chuck. Doesn't take place in any real time period choose whenever you want it to take place.

Thanks to SLWF for looking it over.

Someone banged on her door, sending Sarah into alert mode "SAM LET ME IN." a voice screamed from the hall. Sarah had her gun out and aimed at the door ready to fire. Another round of banging/knocking erupted followed by another demand. "SAMANTHA LISA—" the voice never finished the sentence as Sarah fired two rounds into the door. While Sam could have been an honest mistake there was no way someone knew both her first and middle name without being a threat.

She quickly moved to the door to secure the body and check to see if whoever it was, and see if they had any accomplices. She opened the door and quickly checked the hallway, it was empty so she quickly policed the body for weapons and dragged it inside by her feet. When the body was fully inside the room she shut the door and put her gun down on her bathroom counter. When Sarah finally got a moment she looked back over at the body, there was no sense in checking for a pulse her two shots had hit dead center, she was definitely dead.

It was as she looked over the body again that Sarah noticed the corpse appeared to be clutching something to her chest. Sarah looked closer and found a bloodied DVD clutched in her victims bloodied hands. A note stuffed in the center of the DVD read "Read Me." Sarah paused uncertain for a moment, then cleaned off the DVD and headed over to her television.

She popped in the DVD and sat on the bed. It started immediately and the scene focused to show someone standing far to close, clearly turning on the video camera, and then moving back to sit in a plush red chair. Sarah quickly scanned the location of the video; it looked like a classic wooden study with bookshelves lining the back wall.

The person sat in the chair and came into focus. Sarah was immediately suspicious; whoever made this video was a dead ringer for herself. She looked a fair bit older, but she still looked very similar. Then she spoke, Sarah recognized her own voice immediately. "Hello Agent Walker if you're watching this it probably means I'm dead most likely by your hand. You're also very confused, I look and sound like you, and its understandable that you're confused."

"I am you Sarah. I'm you from the future. You don't believe me and that's fair, but if you look at your clock right now you'll see that it's nine thirty on Thursday night and if you turn on USA network I think you'll find a show that you should definitely watch called Burn Notice. You'll like it, trust me. I also know that you just talked to Chuck and you worry about him. How this spy world has affected him and if its worth it. You've also realized that you fell for him, you loved him." Sarah glared at the video, it didn't seem possible, surely this was a test? Perhaps it was made by another government?

"In fact I know you were just about to give in to him, but you got distracted at the last minute and chickened out didn't you? Yeah I know you did, don't worry about it." Sarah started to believe the video when she caught the flicker of light from the video "Sarah's" left hand. It was the charm bracelet that Chuck had given her.

"You've just seen the bracelet and started to consider the possibility haven't you? I know, I was in your place many years ago." Sarah smiled, okay she was a believer now.

Future Sarah smiled before continuing, "Now I could give you stock picks, sports teams, any intel of future terrorist attacks, but I'm not for a whole mess of reasons that you'll discover when your older. For now I'm going to tell you a story."

***

_Sarah smiled as she re-entered her apartment. She'd just finished up another successful day and was looking forward to a long sleep. She flipped on the television to CNN and saw the news report. It showed the latest successful capture of a top Taliban leader, lately it had seemed like everything had been going the CIA's way, Kim Jong was dead, Hugo stepped down, and Cuba was liberalizing. _

_She wondered what they were up to since she'd left. After leaving Chuck she'd been assigned to work with an Agent Shaw; he'd effectively killed any interest she had in remaining in the CIA. Absolutely terrible man who'd blown an op, gotten her shot (and nearly killed), himself killed. She quit as soon as she was strong enough to hold a pen and sign a letter of resignation. _

_Two weeks later was much the same scenario except this time the story was about a Double Agent who took out several CIA agents. He'd had an explosive vest and detonated it during a meeting. Sarah was just about to settle into her lonely bed when a knock came from her door. Groaning she got up to answer it. When she pulled open the door she was shocked by who greeted her: Colonel John Casey and General Diane Beckman. _

"_Sarah."_

"_Yes?" She asked puzzled._

"_Have you seen the news reports?"_

"_What about the CIA? Yes, why?" Then it dawned on her. What her and the two NSA agents had in common. Chuck. The Intersect._

"_Chuck was one of them, his sister has thought he was dead for many years and you're the closest thing to family he has left. We thought you should have the remains."_

_Sarah didn't hear or feel anything else for a long time after that. _

_***_

"That's the road your heading down Sarah. You are going to push him away, make him become a real spy, and he'll wind up dead. Is that what you want? No it isn't, I am you I know what you really want." Sarah smiled, future her was right.

"You love him, but you're scared shitless that he might leave you." Sarah nodded.

"Take a chance, you don't know what else might happen."

Sarah smiled and turned to head out the door, who was she to doubt her future self? She'd find Chuck, tell him the truth, and make sure he never went anywhere near another woman.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed please leave a review, I'm working on The Company update, but I'm very pissed off today so sorry, you won't see that update tonight. This was written last night.


End file.
